A Circle And A Square
by linklover77
Summary: Jessie is a bit unsure about relationships, and Buzz is unsure of just about everything. One-shot Buzz/Jessie.


It was another fine morning in Bonnie's room. The toys had just awoken to the sound of Bonnie's footsteps. She scurried throughout her room searching desperately for her special socks. She simply couldn't go to school without them. The last time she had left her socks at home, she'd lost her favorite eraser. After that incident, she promised herself she'd always wear them. Bonnie had searched long and hard for her eraser at Sunnyside, but sadly, she had never been able to find it. She continued to hunt for her socks until she luckily spotted one of them sticking out from behind her dresser. She quickly put them on and sprinted out the door. She didn't want to be late.

The toys came out from their original places, and they began to go about their daily routines after they had heard Bonnie's car pull out of the driveway. Woody and Dolly walked around the room making sure no toy had been misplaced or stuffed somewhere it shouldn't be.

"I think we've gone through the whole list," Woody said as he checked off the last item. "I'm sure glad Bonnie's a lot more organized than Andy was. I don't think I've ever known someone so clean before."

"If you're not counting her clothes, then yes, she's extremely clean." Both Woody and Dolly chuckled. Bonnie wasn't necessarily the cleanest when it came to clothes, especially when it came to finding them.

"Uh…so…what are you going to do now?" Woody asked, his voice catching a bit.

"I was thinking about heading over and watching the chess tournament that's currently underway."

Woody nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Would you like to come with me? That is, if you want to of course," Dolly offered.

"I'd love to," Woody grinned.

"That's great!" Dolly slowly smiled.

The two joined the crowd of supporters. The Potatoheads, the aliens, Rex, Trixie, Chuckles, Bullseye, and Buttercup watched the chess tournament ensue as Slinky and Hamm competed for the title. The tournament had started two days ago, and now, only Hamm and Slinky were left. This game meant the world to the toys because it had been one of their major pastimes way back when Andy was young. All of Bonnie's old toys gathered with her new ones, and the game commenced. There were two toys, however, that were not participating in either watching the game or playing in it.

Buzz walked along the edge of the room. He had no particular destination, but he wasn't really in the mood to watch their annual chess tournament. It ended the same every year. Hamm and Slinky would compete, and Slinky would always win at the last second. This game wouldn't be any different.

As he walked, he noticed the molding's pattern along the bottom of the wall, and his eyes followed it to the corner of the room. He spotted a small figure crouched there, and he walked closer to take a better look. His heart skipped a beat as he realized Jessie was sitting there, furiously working on something. His lips broke into a smile. Even without a destination, he somehow always ended up being wherever she was. It was as if he was meant to be with her and that she was his destination. His thoughts were scattered when she accidentally broke a crayon.

"Sweet mother! That's the fourth one today!" she furiously cried out.

"What are you doing cowgirl?" Buzz suddenly spoke out as another smile found its way on his lips.

Her head whipped around, and she quickly tried to cover whatever it was that she was working on. "Nothing," she lied.

"What is it? C'mon Jess, you can tell me," he said as he tried to peer around her.

"Nothing!" she cried. "Will you leave it alone?"

"What are you hiding from me?" Buzz prodded as he lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't like Jessie to keep secrets. "Come on Jess. Tell the truth."

She sighed loudly. Her hands fell to her side in defeat, and her eyes fell to the ground. "If you must know, I was making you something for Christmas. Are you happy now? You've just gone and ruined the whole surprise."

Jessie sat down and looked at her hand-crafted card. Buzz also gazed down at the card and noticed she had drawn everywhere on the front of the card. He saw the words "Merry Christmas!" written on the front along with drawings of mistletoe, Christmas trees, reindeer, and Santa.

"You made this for me?" Buzz politely asked, surprised that Jessie had decided to take such a crafty approach to Christmas.

"I'm still making it," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Buzz quickly apologized. "I'll leave you alone so you can finish."

"Well now that you're here, we might as well do something. We're hardly ever alone."

"Jess, we're always alone," he chuckled.

"Not like we are right now," she winked as she quickly approached him.

"W-what do you want to do?" Buzz timidly asked. She was unpredictable. This made her both exciting, and at times, especially now, a little bit scary.

"Buzz," she sighed. Buzz jumped a bit at the sound of his name. He loved the way she spoke. He loved the way she formed each syllable, and he especially loved when she said his name.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking…" she slowly started. Buzz flinched. Something was coming, and it was going to be big.

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking…we're in a relationship now Buzz," Jessie stated matter-of-factly.

"Y-yes." He still couldn't believe what had happened only a week ago.

"So…" she started again. "We should do what people in relationships do."

"Um…ok. What do people in re-re-relationships do?" That word seemed to hit Buzz with more force than anything ever had.

"Well, they hold hands." Jessie suddenly reached out and grabbed Buzz's hand. "See?" she asked with a playful grin.

"What next cowgirl?" Buzz teased, a little bit of the tension subsiding. It wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought. Buzz, as usual, was just overreacting again.

Jessie paused to think before she continued. "They cuddle with each other."

She leaned in close to Buzz and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her cheek as she gazed up intently into his eyes. She happily sighed at his touch, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Buzz, surprised by her sudden outburst, took a step back while she held on to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her thin waist and smiled.

Her lips rest closely by his ear. Buzz could feel her breath on the left side of his head, and he froze as he waited for her to make the next move. They stood, embraced like this, for a while before she finally sighed and let go of his neck. She backed up a few steps while Buzz tried to understand what had just happened.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" he asked as soon as his head cleared.

"I'm just…promise you won't laugh," she threatened as she looked him square in the eyes.

Buzz crossed his heart. "I promise."

Jessie inhaled deeply. "I'm just a bit nervous Buzz."

"Of what?"

"I'm kind of nervous of being in a relationship. I don't know what to do. I don't know if we're doing things right. Are we going too fast? This is all new for me, and I'm a little overwhelmed right now."

He gently touched her hand. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I understand it's intimidating. Trust me on that," he sighed as he stared at her in anticipation.

She nodded as she looked at their hands. "We're so different," she observed.

"We may be as different as a circle and a square, but we were meant to be. We complete each other."

She fixed her gaze on him. "Where did you pull that from?" she chuckled.

"Some book I read at Andy's once," Buzz innocently replied.

"I don't understand the analogy."

"Neither do I," Buzz confessed. "All I'm trying to say is that this is right. We're supposed to be together."

"How do you know? How do I know? How does anyone know?"

"I can feel it," he whispered. "Every time I'm with you, I can't think of anything else. You own my thoughts day and night. All I want to do is be by your side, and I'd give anything to be with you. You complete me Jess. You bring a side out of me that I've never known existed. You make me want to become a better person. I stumble whenever I'm around you simply because I cannot believe that I'm in the presence of an angel. You're simply beautiful. You carry yourself in such a way that shows you're proud to be who you are, and your smile is contagious. Your eyes…I get lost whenever I gaze into them. I want to be with you. Forever. I love you Jessie."

Jessie's jaw made an audible pop as it opened in shock. Jessie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Buzz blushed brighter than the reddest tomato, but before he could leave, Jessie gently touched his cheek.

"Wow," was the only word she could utter. "Wow."

He gazed into her eyes and felt himself being sucked in. He was captivated by her. He couldn't move a muscle, and frankly, he didn't want to.

"I didn't know you felt that way ranger. You're more sensitive than any other toy I've ever met. Who are you?" she asked in awe.

"B-Buzz?" he replied as he tried to find his voice.

She smiled and began to speak again. "I love your little analogy." Her face grew extremely close to his. "You're absolutely right. We were meant to be together, just like a circle and square."

Her fingers began to move down to his chin, and then they moved down to his throat. Buzz's breathing grew heavy, but Jessie continued anyway as if she hadn't noticed how nervous she was making him. Her fingers reached his space suit, and they stopped on his space ranger logo.

"You know what else people in relationships do?"

"What?" he whispered.

"They kiss."

Jessie leaned in close, and Buzz took the initiative. He wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. He was going to show her just how much he loved her, and he was going to make their first kiss perfect. Their lips met, and their arms wrapped around each other. They held on to each other only for a moment when Jessie pulled away. Buzz, feeling a little defeated, let her go. She noticed the disappointed look on his face and giggled.

"Were you expecting more ranger?"

"N-no," Buzz replied nervously. He did wish the kiss had been longer, but he didn't want to rush things. Like she had said, this was new for both of them. He didn't want to ruin things already.

"Hmm," she mused. "I think I know what to give you for Christmas now."

Buzz's cheeks grew red again, and he simply gave her a cheesy smile.

"I'll need some mistletoe though. Maybe you could give that to me for Christmas?" she playfully called as she walked towards the crowd of toys.

He watched her go as she joined the others in watching the game. To his surprise, the toys began to shout out Hamm's name. Hamm smiled victoriously as he made the winning move. Slinky reluctantly congratulated him as Hamm boastfully dethroned Slinky as champion. It seemed that things were going to just keep changing. Hopefully, Buzz thought, for the better.

* * *

** Hey! I'm writing yet again! Miracles do happen! ;) I've been working on this story off and on for the past little while. I decided to finally finish it up and post it before I completely lost the resolve to finish it. I hope you liked it. I've got some more stories planned, so hopefully they show up here soon. :)**


End file.
